Funny Valentine
by Mezzo-chan
Summary: The little moments. The sweet whispers. The quiet pains. These are what make love worthwhile. A series of drabbles on the life and love of Beast Boy and Raven. Reformatted and Complete.
1. Touch

**_Funny Valentine_**

**By Mezzo-chan**

Disclaimer: Beast Boy, Raven, and the Teen Titans belong to Cartoon Network and DC Comics

**Touch**

They had moved so slowly. No sudden bursts of passion, no heated caresses in the moonlight. Instead there were accidental touches.

His hand would rest on hers a split second longer than necessary.

Her shoulder would brush against his back in her rush to the door.

Little moments that made the two of them blush.

A brief sensation of skin upon skin and their hearts would race through their ears and into their throats.

Sometimes, after they'd stopped short in the hall, he'd watch her hurry away, thinking of the instant when his breath and hers collided, and the hungry pocket of friction that would form between their bodies.

_Author's Notes:_

_A series of drabbles about the life and love of everyone's favorite Teen Titans couple!_

_I'm a BIG BBxRae shipper, so I hope you all enjoy! Each drabble will have a theme, and will generally be very short. Also, this generally follows the TV show, but may allude to the comic book at times._

_**Next Up, Chapter 2: Name**_


	2. Name

**Name**

**By Mezzo-chan**

He hated Sunday morning. It was good for sleeping in, and waffle buffets, but these were Sunday's only virtues. Nothing good on TV, everyone was _tired_ from the past week of crime fighting, NOBODY wanted to go out.

And there were the Sunday comics. They seemed so innocent with their colorful print and whimsical speech bubbles, but he knew from years of experience their true, insidious nature.

Raven would watch in amusement every Sunday, as he would sulk on the couch, glaring at the newspaper. She knew that when no one was looking, he'd sneak the comics away and rip out the strip that offended him so much. She understood his feelings.

Nowadays, Garfield was not the most flattering name.

_**Next Up, Chapter 3: Silence**_


	3. Silence

**Silence **

**By Mezzo-chan**

"So I was all 'Oh, no you didn't,' and Cyborg's all, 'Oh yuh-huh!' and then I was…are you even listening?"

No matter how much he adored her, she still infuriated him at times. He would try and try to pull a response from her pursed lips, and yet the only reply he received was pristine silence.

He hated it. And she'd sit and read, or walk straight ahead, or close her eyes and hum. Sometimes he felt as though he was putting a private show for the woman: dancing like a moronic green puppet, spewing monologues right and left, yet to no avail.

"What do I have to do? Shoot daisies out of my ears?" he cried. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Why don't you ever _talk _with me?"

Then she flashed him the smallest, yet most radiant of smiles.

"I enjoy hearing your voice," she said.

And his heart did a flip.

_Author's Notes:_

_Yeah, I know Raven doesn't smile much, but I think under the circumstance, she could._

_Also, a note on the last chapter. In case you haven't read the comic or seen Homecoming pt. 2, yes BB's real name is in fact Garfield._

_Updates to come!_

_**Next up, Chapter 4: Permission**_


	4. Permission

**Permission **

**By Mezzo-chan**

It was definitely a dilemma, at least in his mind.

"I dunno, I just feel like I should get permission or something…"

"There's no one to get permission from," she replied, serenely putting on her earrings.

"In movies, the guy ALWAYS meets the parents, or asks for her hand, or gives them a fresh ham or maybe it was a slab of beef…which I am NOT doing cuz that's animal cruelty!" he clenched his fists in frustration.

"You're worrying too much," she sighed, shrugging on her coat.

"I just feel like I should…be gentlemanly I guess…like ask your dad if it's okay,"

She smiled briefly and kissed his cheek, leaving a warm tingling sensation on his skin.

"I seriously doubt Trigon the Terrible will care if you go out with me,"

_**Next Up, Chapter 5: Showbiz**_


	5. Showbiz

**Showbiz **

**By Mezzo-chan**

I had been a routine cleaning. Cyborg had asked her to help him with the heavy lifting, and while using her telepathy to move the junk, she'd knocked a musty old box over.

"What in God's name is this?" she muttered and she picked up the VHS tape that had fallen out.

It was marked in faded black marker

**BEAST BOY'S**

**DO NOT TOUCH**

**OR WATCH**

**NEVER**

**_EVER_**

Obviously this had been stored away quite a while ago, and Beast Boy didn't want _anyone_ to watch it.

So of course, she sat down and watched it.

The next few days were comprised of sudden sniggers, quiet stares, and most suspicious whisperings. Beast Boy had been getting the eeriest feeling that something had changed within the tower. Something _evil_ had been let loose.

"Okay spill, what's going on?" he said one night at Raven's door.

"Absolutely nothing," Raven said in her usual monotone, "But you may want this back," and handed him the tape. She could almost hear his heart jump into his throat and felt the tension in the air.

"H-how much of this did you see?"

"All of it, I'm surprised…and a little disgusted…" she smirked.

"Yeah…well, after I quit the Doom Patrol, you see, I made some videos I'm not…proud of…" he stammered.

"I'll say," she folded her arms in front of her chest, "But I can see why you'd be ashamed of _those _kind of films,"

"Yeah…does everyone know?" his shoulders drooped in embarrassment.

She stood in the doorframe, watching him, debating on whether or not she could make him squirm some more.

She liked it when he squirmed.

"No," she sighed, "only Cyborg…" damned conscience.

"Thanks…" she smiled weakly as he shuffled away, his face glowing red at the thought of Raven seeing him like that.

And he vowed that he'd burn his copy of _Space Trek 2022_

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry guys, couldn't help poking fun at Gar's acting career. Yeah, he used to be on a sci-fi sitcom called Space Trek 2022 as Tork, a green alien ensign. I'll try to post some more serious chapters now that I've gotten the comedy out of my system._

_**Next up, Chapter 6: Serenity**_


	6. Serenity

**Serenity **

**by Mezzo-chan**

He loved it when they flew.

When he was little, he would practice turning into birds so that he could fly off into the horizon and forget all the sad things in life.

Flying did that to you.

Made you want to just keep going higher until the world below you disappeared.

So when the alarm sounded in the tower, he couldn't help but smile, because he knew he'd get to fly somewhere.

But now, things were a little different.

Because the skies were the last thing he was thinking of.

Now they would fly together, whether it was to battle, or to clear their heads.

She would just pull on her cloak and move to the roof, and he knew immediately where he wanted to be.

Flying next her, weightless and lost in the sight of her.

She'd never look over, and he was thankful, because he didn't want to tear his eyes away.

So they'd fly through the cold night air in comfortable silence.

Lost in the night, the peace, and each other.

_**Next up, Chapter 7: Mother**_


	7. Mother

**Mother **

**By Mezzo-chan**

Mother's Day was a holiday never celebrated in Titans Tower. The simple reason was that there was no one for the titans to celebrate it with.

They were the children of absent mothers, women who were either lost to death or out of reach.

Beast Boy had tried countless times to send word to Rita. Raven knew about the frantic letters, wilted flowers, the scribbled messages of _I'm sorry_ and_ I miss you_.

She's the only mom I've got now… 

His words rang through her ears and made a part of her, a part long since dead and buried, ache with feeling.

She felt her world darken every May 13th, when she saw the man she loved, or perhaps a boy she barely knew, fail to reach the woman she could never replace.

It was a misty morning when she pulled the calendar from his cold hands and held him close, promising that someday they would have reason to celebrate.

Someday they would say mother and smile.

_Author's Notes:_

_In case you're wondering, Rita is indeed Rita Farr, or Elastigirl, of the Doom Patrol. After Gar's parents died, he joined the team and Rita adopted him. Although this isn't stated in the anime, her motherly tendencies are still strong._

_**Next up, Chapter 8: Duplicity**_


	8. Duplicity

**Duplicity**

**By Mezzo-chan**

Cry for me witch child

Mourn the death

Of the girl you shall never be.

Strive for me witch child

Live in the light of an angel,

While the devil's shadow lurks beneath you feet.

Love for me witch child

Yearn for sweet caresses,

And long for penetrating warmth on your icy flesh.

Suffer for me witch child

Pine for the one who cannot have you,

Until his bones are pure, white dust.

Scream for me witch child

Burn in the flames of your rage,

And drown in the sorrow of your own

Steadfast indifference.

**_Next up, Chapter 9: Secrets_**


	9. Secrets

**Secrets **

**by Mezzo-chan**

"I don't like hiding this," he gripped her closer to him, breathing into her soft violet hair.

"I know…but they can't know…not yet…" she sighed, lifting her eyes to the ceiling so that her tears wouldn't show, "I don't like hiding it either Gar,"

"We all keep too many secrets," he hated the secrecy, the doubt, the constant fear of prying eyes. "All I want is for us to be honest for once…that's all,"

"It's harder than that Gar, there are things people won't understand…and there are hurts that go very deep. I don't want this…us to disappear…because of what they say…"

"They're our friends Raven…and they might not be ready…but I…" he felt himself falling back, carrying her body with him until they'd fallen onto her sheets, and into an abyss of concealed emotions.

It wasn't fair.

Why couldn't he tell anyone?

Why couldn't he shout to the world that he was in love?

_Author's Note_

_This was a hard chapter for me to write since it's a pretty commonly used topic. So I just wrote what came to mind I think it's alright, but I'm definitely going to do better on the next chapter._

_**Next Up, Chapter 10: Burning**_


	10. Burning

**Burning **

**By Mezzo-chan**

She'd burnt breakfast. She ALWAYS burnt breakfast.

It was always fire; she couldn't escape from it. Anything she touched, it seemed, would be consumed in a scarlet inferno, forever burning her eyes as testament to an unholy birthright.

"I killed it, I sent it to hell in a blaze of smoke and ash," she muttered, staring at the charred remains.

"You're overreacting, it was just toast," Beast Boy said calmly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just toast…JUST TOAST?" she turned her aggression to the man, no _boy_, beside her. "It wasn't just toast! It's never JUST toast!" she raged, "It's a stain on my mind, it's a constant reminder that I'm abnormal, it's the smoldering remains of a futile quest for truth, justice, and the bloody American way!"

Beast Boy stared at her for a moment as she attempted to slow down her heart, "It was all that, huh?" he asked. She pouted and looked at his feet.

"It was supposed to be your breakfast…" she murmured, biting her lip in embarrassment, "But now I –"

"Great I'm starving," he smiled as he took the plate of ex-toast and sat down at the table.

"But…what?" she looked at him, bewildered, "But it's completely burnt!"

"Yeah," he said through his ashen breakfast, "But you made it,"

As she poured herself some tea, it took everything she had to hide her blushing face.

_Authors Note_

_I really liked toying with this idea, since it was stated in the 4th season that Raven indeed...cannot cook._

**_Next Up, Chapter 11: Duet_**


	11. Duet

**Duet **

**By Mezzo-chan**

"_Don't go breakin' my heart!_"

"…"

"_Oh honey if I get restless!_"

"…"

Beast Boy slammed the big red button marked STOP on the karaoke machine, "Raven! The point of a duet is to sing together!" he fumed.

"Point?" Raven quirked an eyebrow, "There is no point, this is a pointless activity,"

"But singing is fun!" he whined.

"I. Don't. Sing. Gar."

Beast Boy sighed, slumping his shoulders in a tired way. He'd tried and tried, but it seemed as though nothing would sway his woman. He'd offered promises of candy, and flaunted big puppy dog eyes. He'd tried bribery, reverse-psychology, and a parrot named Herschel famed for his persuasive abilities. The only thing he hadn't tried was sexual favors.

Hmmmm…

_Author's Note_

_Yeah there is no point, but it's damned funny._

_**Next Up, Chapter 12: Caution**_


	12. Caution

**Caution **

**By Mezzo-chan**

He should have noticed.

He should have noticed how careful she was being.

He should have noticed how she ate more regularly.

He should have noticed how tentative she was during training.

He should have noticed how much slower she flew as the days went by.

The way she sat. The way she spoke. The way she looked at him.

Were all far too careful, too cautious.

So he should have realized when she pulled him aside, rubbing her back and chewing on the inside of her lip, that things were about to change.

He should have noticed months ago.

Really he should have.

And now it killed him that he hadn't guessed.

And made him wish he'd been more cautious too.

He should have noticed long before she said to him,

"The strip was blue, Garfield," 

_Authors Note: _

_Sorry it took me so long to get this up, and that it's so short. Life's been busy, but I hope you enjoy. Hopefully you all know what a "the blue strip" means. COUGHpregnantCOUGH._

**_Next Up, Chapter 13: Lost_**


	13. Lost

**Lost **

**By Mezzo-chan**

She tried to convince herself he was just sleeping.

That the heart monitor was the twittering of birds.

That the IV drip was just a coat rack.

That he would wake up and smile and say something stupid like he always did.

"Wake Up," she said to him over and over again, "Wake Up. Wake Up. Please Wake Up,"

She had felt her heart stop. There was a sudden palpitation. A throb that wrenched her entire body when it happened. She felt her blood run cold as he fell, as the glass shattered, as his flesh shredded, and a scream ripped through the night.

"Wake Up," she said again into his hair.

She couldn't get her pulse under control now. One minute it was racing and her face flushed. The next she felt as though it wasn't beating at all.

She felt faint.

"Wake Up," her mantra never stopped.

In the back of her mind was a voice, pragmatic and cruel, telling her Gar didn't sleep like this. He didn't doze with his hands to his sides, like a rigid soldier.

She'd seen him sleep.

He curled his knees to his chest and reached his arms out to the side, hoping to hold onto to something, or someone.

For a while, that had been her.

"Wake…up," she whispered in a sob, "If you don't wake up I'll die. I'm lost…I can't find my way out of this jungle,"

She stroked his hair and kissed his eyes, "Wake up and help me see the way out,"

The heart monitor continued its steady, slow percussion.

"Wake Up," she whispered, "Wake Up, Wake Up, Wake Up,"

_**Up Next, Chapter 14: Primal**_


	14. Lost: Part II

_Due to popular demand:_

**Lost: Part II **

**By Mezzo-chan**

Everything hurt.

His legs hurt. His chest hurt. His back hurt. His head hurt.

He could feel every inch of himself throbbing in pain.

There had been glass, and blood. A lot of blood. And sirens. Most of the rest was a blur.

And there was a voice.

Someone had been crying, screaming, wailing, and their voice was now stamped permanently into his aching head.

In the past when he'd been wounded in battle, he always saw a bright, blinding light behind his eyes.

Now was different, however. Now it was black. Blacker than pitch, blacker than space.

This was something so dark, he felt as though he might be lost in it forever.

Maybe that wouldn't be so bad, he thought to himself, maybe he'd get used to it, and maybe the pain would dull in time and he could finally get some peace and quiet.

Except there was something else.

There was something he had to do.

Something he had to find, or finish, or see.

He just for the life of him couldn't remember what.

In the deep, deep dark he felt himself thinking, even though the action made his eyes burn. What was he forgetting? There had to be something.

He couldn't put his finger on it.

And all the while that incessant voice was nagging at the back of his brain.

He couldn't concentrate with all the racket it was making.

It was such a sad, mournful cry.

It reminded him of someone.

The weeping got louder, as if the source were closer now.

It was a girl. He couldn't quite tell how, but it had to be a girl.

He felt an image in his mind coming into focus.

It was blurry at first, and a little too dim to be distinguishable.

But to his surprise, the clearer the sorrowful sobbing got, the more distinct the picture became.

It was definitely a girl. She was familiar, with violet hair and pale skin. She was curling into a ball, and tears were streaming down her pretty face.

_Don't cry pretty girl,_ he wanted to say,_ I don't want to see you cry. Who made you cry?_

But his voice wouldn't come out. Instead he began to hear words within the sobs.

"If you don't wake up I'll die. I'm lost…I can't find my way out of this jungle," he heard her whisper, "Wake up and help me see the way out,"

He felt a pressure on his skin. She was kissing him. Kissing his eyes. Waiting for the evil spell to be broken.

She was begging him to open his eyes, which he'd finally realized, were closed.

She said she would die without him.

She loved him. She loved him with all her heart.

Raven 

"Hey," he smiled, and touched the back of her head as the heart monitor began to pulse faster, and muttered in a croaking voice, "Thanks for finding me,"

_Author's Note: _

_I was fully intending on leaving Lost as a cliff hanger, but due to popular demand and my own racing imagination, I decided to try out Gar's version of the scenario. I really liked these two chapters, I was able to really delve into a darker part of the relationship, as well as explore the pain one feels when their loved one is hurt. I plan to continue now as planned with the next chapter titled "Primal"._


	15. Primal

**Primal **

**By Mezzo-chan**

Raven never felt particularly threatened by Gar, nor did he ever intimidate her.

She was however, at times, completely awed by him.

These instances were often, in the little things he did that made her feel alive and truly at peace, no meditation required.

However, the times she really, truly was dumbstruck, were the times when Gar lost his cool.

Gar was not an angry person, nor did he enjoy getting upset, but there was something to be said about the animal influences that revealed themselves when he did lose his temper.

Several of the occasions, most in fact, involved Raven.

Raven herself, though she'd never admit it, was often relieved when Gar would tackle the lummox who had either a) copped a feel, b) made a lewd remark, or c) attacked her in some way. Option C was often the case since, as superheroes, they were in battle quite a lot.

She was rather touched, seeing as it wasn't every day someone defends the honor of a teenage devil spawn.

So she'd step back and watch him in his wordless rage. Something bestial was let loose, and she knew better than to interfere with it. There would be scratching, biting, mauling, roaring, and in the end he'd emerge victorious, triumph written on his face, though the face was not Garfield Logan's, but something deeper, darker than any human man need be.

The _other_ times when Gar lost control were the moments that are not spoken of among your teammates, or friends for that matter. They were the muffled embraces and heated breaths that one experiences at midnight behind a closed bedroom door.

During their time together she'd watch his eyes, green and glowing like a cat's, unfolding like an ancient tome.

He'd kiss her, and she felt the passion of a jungle beast.

She'd inhale his scent, and felt the agonizing evolution of millions of organisms in an instant.

She'd hear him say her name over and over again until there was no more sound, only the articulation of breath, and felt the resolve in him wearing thin under the pressure of an obscure, primal emotion that was forcing its way through his chest and into his throat.

She would look up at him, pupils dilated and fangs bared, and felt her words die in her throat.

Completely silent in awe of him.

She wasn't scared; this Gar was never frightening to her, though he was something to be feared. But, that was not why she fell quiet.

Rather, she felt herself absorbed into him, into a language that need not be spoken, and a power that had been surging forth since before the dawn of time.

_Author's Note:_

_This chapter came quite a bit more sensual than I'd originally intended, but I think it fit well, and I was able to keep it consistent throughout. Hope you enjoyed it!_

**_Next Up, Chapter 16: Obligation_**


	16. Obligation

**Obligation**

**By Mezzo-chan**

She tells herself he doesn't do it by choice. She makes herself believe that he's obligated to do it.

And yet every time he goes, she's filled with doubt.

She doesn't let anyone know, but it happens anyway.

Her heart shudders and her teeth clench every time he announces he's going.

And she watches him from the tower windows as he leaves to see his _other_ woman.

She tells herself she's pathetic, being jealous of a dead girl, especially one who died saving them.

And yet he purchases flowers, and makes the long journey down into the stone depths, and spends hours on end staring at a statue and _talking_.

Just talking.

Telling her about his life, his friends, and his battles. Things you normally tell the departed through prayer.

She wonders sometimes if he tells her about the two of them, what they've been doing since she left.

What else does he tell her down there? What secrets is he keeping from her? Why does he continue to visit? Does he think one day she will be there waiting for him?

That's what worries Raven the most. That one day he'll go down there and find the thing he's been missing.

And then he'll leave.

Then she tells herself that is stupid. He wouldn't just leave, would he? Not after everything. Not after what they'd shared.

But she wasn't pretty like Terra. And she wasn't athletic or funny or optimistic. In the end, which would he choose?

She had to know. Was it love or obligation? And for which girl?

"I'd like to go with you next time," she says to him that evening.

"Really?" he looks nervous, "Why?"

"It's just what I want to do," she states bluntly, gauging his reaction.

He looks at his feet guiltily, shuffles them a bit, sighs heavily.

"Alright,"

He was uncomfortable. He was regretting his decision.

Maybe she was intruding on something private, or maybe he didn't think she would like seeing Terra's grave, or maybe he'd just had a bad day.

There were so many options, and none of them left her satisfied.

He doesn't do it by choice, she tells herself secretly.

It's only obligation.

_Author's Note: _

_I feel like I've touched on a lot of parts of BB and Raven's relationship, and Terra so far hasn't been one of them. I think that with love comes a heaping pile of doubt as well, and this seemed the best way to express it. Sorry it's not very happy, but then again something aren't. And thanks to everyone for all the reviews!_

_**Up Next, Chapter 17: Inquiry**_


	17. Inquiry

**Inquiry **

**By Mezzo-chan**

"Ms. Raven, Ms. Raven another question please! How would you say you are treated as a member of the Teen Titans? What is your salary?"

"Could you brief us more on the situation inside the bank?"

"Why is your skin so pale?"

"What's your favorite food?"

Why was she here? Why were they asking her these idiotic questions?

Raven tried to breathe calmly as thousands of cameras flashed from every angle and voices rose in a cacophony of pointless inquiry.

"Please one question at a time," she rubbed her temples trying to get rid of her growing headache, "The bank is secure, the thieves have been apprehended and were revealed to be common street thugs, rest assured nothing is threatening the city…at the moment anyway,"

Nobody laughed at her statement, and she began to feel rather claustrophobic.

She asked herself again, why was she here? Usually Robin or Cyborg handled matters with the press, they were popular and good with public speaking, and were witty and could easily handle the growing stupidity of the situation.

"Ms. Raven is it? What can you tell our aspiring teen readers about being a young, independent female in a male dominated world of super heroes? Words of wisdom perhaps?"

"…Umm…stay in school…er…drink your…milk?" more cameras flashed, "I _really_ don't have time for this," she said finally, pulling her hood closer around her head.

"I need to check with the others on the situation…which has been fully and capably handled by our team," she added, thinking it might have quelled the reporters.

Sadly, it didn't.

"Ms. Raven what can you tell us about your alien companion Starfire, revealed in recent months to be the warrior princess of Tamaran?"

"She likes mustard," she waved off several columnists as she turned for the door.

"Is it true you have accepted world renowned sidekick Kid Flash into your ranks?"

"Never met him myself," she was almost there, her hand curling around the cold metal door handles that would get her out of this mess.

"Do you have any comments about your blossoming relationship with Beast Boy?"

Suddenly all sounds stopped and her head snapped around.

"_Excuse me?_" she asked to the thin, tan man in the front of the crowd.

"Er, you were sighted with one, Garfield Logan, a.k.a. Beast Boy,"

"I _know_ his name, get to the point," she growled.

"Erm, yes, you two were sighted together in the downtown district last week…sources speculate you two are…romantically _involved_."

People in the crowd chattered and pens scratched across pads of paper. Raven's mind however, was all but a complete blank.

_Romantically Involved_

Was that what they were calling it?

Was it really so surprising they'd been spotted? Neither were very inconspicuous, and they had chosen a fairly popular restaurant.

But they'd been so careful. They'd kept it a secret. For good reason, she had told him, we shouldn't allow our personal lives to be pried into. And people weren't ready for…them.

_Romantically Involved_

They had asked her if she and Gar were dating. She knew that. She should have said "No comment," and left it there. She should have told them she did not want people interfering in her private life. She shouldn't have brought Gar into it.

But then she started speaking.

"Beast Boy and I…have known each other for a long time, and…I enjoy his company," more questions erupted from the crowd. The same man spoke again,

"Yes but Ms. Raven, are you currently going out with him?"

"Yes," she said without pause.

The crowd gasped.

Cameras flashed

She pulled her hood back and drank in the bright lights.

Something indescribable inside of her breathed for the first time and a smile emerged on her pale face.

_Sorry Gar. I've got to say it. Shout it to the world._

She didn't shout though, she merely looked at the reporters and added:

"I think its safe to say I love Garfield Logan with all my heart. Any questions?"

For the first time in the history of the press…there were no more questions to be asked.

_Author's Note: _

_If you didn't guess, I tried to tie this loosely together with the chapter "Secrets". Although I think it's a definite departure from what I've done previously in this story, I do like it. Plus you have to figure that Superheroes have to deal with the press every now and then._

_Thanks all of you who commented and replied, your words are greatly appreciated._

_**Up Next, Chapter 18: Laundry**_


	18. Laundry

**Laundry **

**By Mezzo-chan**

When it came to the mundane chores, Garfield always did the laundry.

It was a point of silent compromise with them, the laundry.

Raven had her reasons, Gar respected that, which was odd to say the least.

In their youth he had been all questions and tactless curiosity, relentless in his probing of Raven who, beyond her psychosomatic need for herbal tea and reluctant enjoyment of her team's childish games (Stank ball came to mind), was an enigma.

But years had passed, and Garfield was a little wiser now, a little more aware of her idiosyncrasies. She chose not to question this out loud, but what Raven didn't realize there were some things Garfield had decided to let lie.

He needed to know what she was thinking, how she was feeling, he wanted to wheedle his way even deeper into her life, but Raven had things about her that he felt didn't need explanation.

Laundry was one of these things.

He remembered well what had happened last time she'd elected to do laundry.

She had looked awkward in such an ordinary activity, but went through her job with simple precision.

Until she pulled out the cape.

That stupid cape that someone had thrown into the laundry along with everything else.

He didn't even know whose it was, but obviously it was enough to upset her.

He remembered her screams. She was crying and holding her head, screaming and screaming over and over, boring a hole into his brain.

He'd sprinted through the doorway, the team far behind him.

She sat curled into a ball, the cloak clutched in an angry grip.

"It won't come out, it's staining everything!" she sobbed, her breath mere gasps.

"What's wrong Raven, what's wrong!" he shouted, shaking her by the shoulders.

"There's blood everywhere! It's not my fault! It won't come out Garfield!"

That stupid cape. That stupid bloodless cape that was making her scream. He ripped it out of her hands and told Cyborg to burn it.

"It's not my fault," she wept into his chest and he stroked her hair, murmuring small words of encouragement.

Thus it came to pass that Garfield opted to do the laundry, and he never inquired about the cape. Raven would watch him causally as he folded clothes, his back to her.

"Why do you always—"

"Because I want you to be happy," he'd reply simply, a goofy smile on his face, and an understanding met. He didn't need to know her inside and out.

He just needed to know her enough.

_Author's Note:_

_Written while listening to Imogen Heap, which may explain the way it's been written. I do like this chapter, but I feel it is done a bit strangely. _

_Sorry I took so long to update, and thanks to everyone who has been leaving such lovely comments! I hope I can update again as soon as possible!_

_**Up Next, Chapter 19: Reunion**_


	19. Reunion

**Reunion **

**By Mezzo-chan**

She walks the long way to the tower, the path lined with freshly fallen snow.

Not much has changed since her last visit, but that had been a long time ago.

The clouds have parted and the moon is glowing bright like a lantern lit to guide her lost soul back home.

She shakes her head and reminds herself she isn't going home. Her home is a one-room apartment on a dark street in a generic city.

But she isn't discouraged. She keeps walking.

She reflects that she could just as easily levitate herself, but there something humbling about the moon tonight, and she feels more human with her shoes clicking against the cement.

Starfire's garden needs tending she notices. She feels a pang of regret that she never spent enough time in it.

The moon is reflected on the beach below the tower, and she wishes that all five of them were standing on those white sands again.

She's at the door.

Who will be waiting for her?

Strangers, she thinks, kids who she's never met who are learning to be heroes.

And it's midnight, so she doubts any will be awake to greet her.

But she can _feel_ it. That familiar presence resonating on the observation deck.

She can't wait anymore, and holds her breath against the pressure of teleportation.

She opens her eyes and he's there at the window.

"Hi," she says softly, her voice in on the verge of cracking.

"Long time to see," he turns and smiles. His voice is deeper, his shoulders broader. He's grown.

"You're taller," she says, trying not to show how intimidated it makes her, "and…uh…h-how are you Garfield?"

"Same old same old," he shrugs, then perks up, "I like what you've done with your hair,"

"I haven't done much…" she replies and they chew their lips in a tense silence.

The moon is reaching through the window, shining off his hair like a corona. She thinks to herself that in a weird, disorderly sort of way, he's beautiful. A perfect example of precise chaos on legs.

He breaks first, "Done much hero work?"

"No…low key and all," she looks over to the couch and a shiver runs up her spine.

"Yeah…me neither, these kids, you know…need a lot of attention, can't let them get blown up," he rambles about his charges, but catches her wavelength quickly. He blushes at the way she's looking at the couch.

"Do you remember when we—"

"Yeah," he interrupts his hands clenched.

"Do you ever think about—"

"Every day," he takes a step forward.

Raven's mouth is dry and however much she swallows she can't seem to hydrate herself.

"Why did you leave Rae?" he says, his voice soft, "Was it me?"

"No…and yes…I don't know," she can't look at him, and moonlight is filtering over them both. That damn moon was suffocating her, the weight of that light making her think things she shouldn't. "I miss the team," she says, "I miss _us_,"

"We all do," their friends have moved on. To new teams, new lives, new purposes. So why are they the two that can't follow? "We're stuck in a rut, you know," he chuckles sadly, taking a few steps closer to her.

"What do you mean?" she realizes how close their bodies are. She can nearly smell him.

"The two of us, we're stuck until we reach a conclusion," he's been thinking about this speech for a long time, planning his words carefully for the day she returned. "So I say we come to a conclusion. Right here. Right now," his hands are reaching around her waist.

She panics. The moon is going to swallow them both and then she won't have anything except her feelings. No rationality, no hindsight, no logic. She can't take this raw emotion anymore, it's too destructive.

"Garfield stop it, we're not…I'm not…" she's afraid she'll stop breathing, stop thinking, but still her fingers are gripping his shirt, "God you're so stupid,"

"Yeah, you always used to say that," he draws her in and they stand like this, her face against his neck, his pressed against her soft hair.

The moon is as big as a house and the two of them stay locked, basking in multiple glows.

"I love you," she sighs, defeated. He inhales deeply and she enjoys the feeling of his expanding chest.

"I missed hearing you say that," he knows he might cry any second and is afraid he'll ruin the moment, "Good to know it's still true,"

"Garfield?" she queries as she tips her head up and lifts onto her toes.

"Yeah?" he gulps, looking down at her.

"I'm home now," she smiles bashfully. It's the kind of smile that barely registers, that leaves blushes on the ears but the cheeks unscathed, that makes him remember who they are and have been, and makes him decide to kiss her in this moment.

And forever.

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks everybody for 100 reviews!_

_This is my longest chapter yet, but don't worry, you've got one more until the conclusion! I'm very happy with this chapter, which was inspired by the team's break-up in the comics, as well as the tension between our favorite characters throughout the ordeal. I have in fact seen a moon like the one mentioned, and I do think it can make you do crazy things. I also feel, after reviewing this fic, that I have shown the evolution of this relationship, as well as the growing of the characters not only psychologically, but also through the transition from childhood to adulthood. So thank you again and stay tuned for the final chapter._

_**Up Next, Chapter 20: Valentine**_


	20. Valentine

**Valentine **

**By Mezzo-chan**

They weren't what you called the conventional couple. No one was quite sure how it got started, or how it had progressed to where it was today. It was a conundrum in the truest sense of the word.

She was a dark, psychic, potentially demonic sorceress.

He was green.

Not your typical boy meets girl story.

Yet over the years they had grown closer. First there were glances. Then smiles. Then comfortable moments. Then kissing and holding and babies.

It had been agonizingly slow, yet incredibly sudden.

And completely unexpected.

But their friends watched them knowingly, observing the bashful touches and amused whispers, and accepting the improbable truth.

They were in love.

Still, the two of them had gone through doubt and passion and acceptance and anger. They had been conceivably everywhere a couple could go on an emotional rollercoaster, and knew they would experience even more.

But they'd met a conclusion.

He wasn't exactly dreamy or mysterious.

She wasn't really energetic or outgoing.

They were honest about some things, and didn't bring up others, and could easily go from enthralled to infuriated with each other.

And that was just right for them. Theirs was a wonderfully imperfect life and that was just fine.

"I love you," he said to her one night after they'd said goodnight to the children. They were standing outside their door, his hand caressing her cheek, her fingers twined in his hair, their bodies flushed with warmth.

"Why?" she asked in a strained voice, leaning into his palm.

"What?"

"Why do you love me?"

He sighed, a smile on his face, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm…I'm not the best person, and I'm still really…odd. I'm not perfect." And deep down she really wished she could be, for him.

He stayed quiet for a little while, studying her eyes, then laughed heartily and loudly, his shoulders shaking with joy. She stared, confused and perturbed, until he stopped and wiped a tear from his eye.

"So we're not perfect," he smiled, leaning in until their foreheads touched, "but who is, anyway?"

She kissed him then.

And it was perfect.

**_The End_**

_Author's Notes:_

_It's been about a month and a half since I updated last, and over that time I kept saying to myself that I would write this chapter. I had everything laid out in my head and I was ready. At least I thought I was._

_As time passed I realized I was avoiding "The Final Chapter". But I'd planned for 20 chapters, and I felt this chapter needed to be the last one. So I sat down, threw out everything I'd planned, and wrote this. And I love it._

_So to all of you who read, reviewed, and encouraged this story, I thank you so much, I will always appreciate your words and sentiments_

_Expect to hear from me again soon. Keep shipping, and keep reading!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mezzo-chan_


End file.
